fourplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Evanscene High School
Evanscene High School is a fictional high school in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. It was built in 1960, and opened a year later. At first, it wasn't too popular, but over the years, the structure became better, and more kids were signing up. Soon, the Evanscene Bulls were formed and became the best team in Fort Lauderdale. This made more male students sign up to be a part of the sports program. Around the turn of the century, this beautiful schools history took a far downhill, when many students began get in trouble frequently. In the process, one student that originated from this school, but left for Monarch ruined the Bulls by breaking another students arm to get the tiebreaking shot. They closed down the Evanscene Bulls and sign up became rather rare, as it used to be. History The Worst Students *Xavier Castillo: Unlike his sons, who usually show that they can be good, Xavier had none of that. Always getting in trouble and being suspended 8 times. He was forced to go on a Conduct Sheet because he was close to being expelled. Near the end of his senior year, it was heard that he was going to attempt to burn the school down, but the rumor was false and almost got him arrested. He married one of his classmates and had 5 kids, and 4 of them have attended, or attend Evanscene. **Justin Castillo: Justin isn't bad school wise, he is just bad behavior wise. Noone really cared up until him and Jay caused a kid to kill himself. He is considered a hero briefly in Season 9 as he stopped a bullied kid from commiting genocide in the school. Later in Season 10, his bestfriend joins the army and graduates early leaving him behind. Soon after, to get over missing his friend, he entered a contest with his friends for a cruise to Tokyo, which they won. Except on the way back, the ship sunk while they were trapped inside. They successfully escaped and made it back to dry land, which is why many people are taking it easy on him. **Juan Castillo: Juan was a typical troublemaker, but it was more minor things. He was really bad in math, which angered him frequently. People used to mock the questions he asked, and since he was a big guy, he didn't take care of it lightly. After a woman kidnapped him and raped him, many people only heard that he lost his virginity to an ugly woman, and more guys made fun of him. The year got worse for him, and he got in more trouble. He was kicked out for months after he threw a T.V. at someone who ruined his reputation. When he returned, he barely came to school anymore. Once he graduated, he moved to Colombia to attend university there. *Alexander Santura: The bestfriend of Xavier Castillo, he was no angel either. He got in alot of trouble with girls in school. Trivia *The building has been remodeled a total of 7 times. *The actual building is the Walt Disney Concert Hall.